


what if i never even see you ‘cause we’re both on a stage

by kawaii_alpacasso



Series: game grumps drabbles [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Open Ending, Touring, idk he’s just tired man, kinda angsty?, let him sleep, ninja sex party, tired Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaii_alpacasso/pseuds/kawaii_alpacasso
Summary: danny’s tired. he just has to get through one more day. and then another. and then—





	what if i never even see you ‘cause we’re both on a stage

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by banks’ “waiting game”

Dan is stepping onto the stage when he thinks this is a mistake. Because he’s 40 years old and he wants to go home and sleep and instead he’s here in Australia,

He’s here in Nebraska,

He’s here in California and oh he’s gone again—

And he’s on stage with his best friends, Arin and Brian, and they’re getting up there too, on stage and in age, and everyone’s tired and everyone’s spent but everyone’s spent money to see them and they’ve gotta commit to this,

They’ve gotta commit to one more show, 

One more show,

Another,

Another.

Dan’s head crashes against his pillow but the pillow isn’t his, not really, his is across the sea in California. This pillow is a phony, but it’s so cold and comforting and it grants him the release of sleep and it’s all the more he can ask for and oh, time’s up, get back up, one more show, another, another,

A night’s rest in Cali, the soft sweet delight of his bed and the swaddling of his blankets, the Excedrin relief of his pillow and then it’s over. One more show. 

One more show.

Showtime’s over.


End file.
